youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
NICKMERCS
Nick Kolcheff (born: ), better known online as NICKMERCS, is an American Bodybuilder and eSports YouTuber well-known for his Fortnite gameplay as a console player. Nick had been very well-known for making a Fortnite World Record of the most squad kills in a game. He and his team had 54 kills and 55 kills, however, according to the viewers, the 54 kills didn't count because they did not win the game, though they did win the game with 55 kills shortly after. The record was beaten by xPolitics, MannyinCali, TozSlays, and JuicyMutt with 59 kills total. Nick also holds the world record of the most kills from a duo, meaning him and a partner. They both had 23 which sums 46, which was held the same month he had the Squad record. Nick has also competed in Fortnite tournaments containing Friday Fortnite, which is ran by Keemstar of DramaAlert, and has joined Fortnite Summer Skirmish. Nick is currently is a member of FaZe and former member of 100 Thieves (100T). History Nick started off making Outlast videos. He had done stream highlights of it (some of them deleted by Nick), and then had done Call of Duty content on console. He had made different types of Call of Duty games featuring, Ghosts, Modern Warfare Remastered, and finally did WWII. He occassionally played Uno and Monopoly online as well. He then moved to Destiny while playing WWII before Fortnite's release. He had struggled to get more exposure online in the gaming community until he made the World Record of the most squad kills in Fortnite. He started playing Fortnite everyday since it's release. Nick was a member of 100 Thieves since 2016 before leaving on May 24, 2019. Six days later, Nick became a member of FaZe. NICKMERCS vs Aydan Summer Skirmish Both NICKMERCS and Aydan were qualified in Fortnite's first tournament, the Summer Skirmish. The 2 facing off was the most talked due to both the players being on Controller. Aydan once claimed he only had 100 viewers on average before his success from the Summer Skirmish, and now tops off 10,000 viewers on average. During mid-games and end-games of the tournament, Aydan loves to play aggressive in the game. 'Encounter #1' The first encounter did not last long. Nick was inside a building (which people call it 'Trump Tower') at a location named Tilted Towers. Aydan was shooting at Nick from the window outside of the tower and quickly killed Nick. After the kill, Aydan decided to dance on Nick to impress the viewers. 'Encounter #2' The second encounter took long. The 2 have encountered each other multiple times but has yet to kill each other yet. Nick and Aydan were inside a hotel in Tilted Towers, and Nick was standing still to hear Aydan. They both counter each other, Nick taking away half of Aydan's health, but built away while Nick was shooting. But just shortly after, they both go up a few floors to catch up, with Aydan getting a shotgun shot to Nick. Nick runs outside and hits Aydan with a shotgun shot. Aydan was 2 health remaining but luckily had heals from chests. Nick was remained at 76 health. Nick disengages to find heals for himself. They both find each other at "Trump Tower" inside Tilted Towers. Aydan decided to push Nick inside. And with the health advantage Aydan had it saved him against Nickmercs, eliminating him. Aydan was down to 20 health but managed to survive the second encounter between each other. 'Encounter #3' The third encounter started off at the new constructed area of Tilted Towers. Nick and Aydan did not hit each other yet, but then engages again in "Trump Tower". Aydan does get hit 2 times by a third party, but did not take much effect. Nick surprised attack Aydan alongside Aydan fighting back, but Nick quickly disengages. Aydan then threw a stinkbomb to lower Nick's health. 20 seconds later, Nick gets a shotgun shot towards Aydan, but Aydan throws a second stink bomb. Aydan does come across a third party Misfits Jiren, but Aydan quickly eliminates him. Inside the same area of "Trump Tower", they both engage again with Aydan throwing his last stink bomb to Nick, though Aydan does tag himself a few times. And 1 floor below their impact area, Nick and Aydan fights it out. Nick accidentally switches to his heals, and Aydan takes the game again. To impress the viewers, Aydan uses the 'Slow Clap' emote right after killing Nick. 'Encounter #4' The fourth encounter was also short. They both were in "Trump Tower" yet again. Aydan places a trap to prevent Nick from following him, but moved to another path. Nick does hit Aydan with a shotgun. Aydan then throws a C4 remote explosive, successfully hitting Nick, and finishes Nick with the Submachine Gun as Nick was looking to push Aydan. Fall Skirmish - Duo Partners Fortnite's second tournament Fall Skirmish occured and was duo mode only. Nick and Aydan decided to become duo partners to attempt playing aggressive against other duo teams. They were successfully able to pop off and in 2 games, they both had 10 eliminations combined. They both also impressed the live viewers in almost the entire Fall Skirmish finals. Unfortunately, they did not win a game. Hacked On November 23, 2018, NICKMERCS Fortnite account was hacked while playing Duo Scrims with Tfue. NICKMERCS made a reply to a fan saying he got his account back. However, it's currently unknown who did hack NICKMERCS. Collaborations *Ghost Aydan *Nadeshot *NioiLy *SypherPK *Ninja *xAmpzMedia *CODezmond *Timthetatman Subscriber Milestones *100,000 Subscribers: July 11, 2017. *200,000 Subscribers: February 13, 2018. *300,000 Subscribers: May 1, 2018. *400,000 Subscribers: June 11, 2018. *500,000 Subscribers: July 5, 2018. *600,000 Subscribers: July 24, 2018. *700,000 Subscribers: August 13, 2018. *800,000 Subscribers: August 30, 2018. *900,000 Subscribers: September 9, 2018. *1,000,000 Subscribers: September 16, 2018. *1,100,000 Subscribers: October 1, 2018. *1,200,000 Subscribers: October 15, 2018. *1,300,000 Subscribers: October 27, 2018. Video View Milestones *10 Million Video Views: January 12, 2018. *20 Million Video Views: March 28, 2018. *30 Million Video Views: June 9, 2018. *40 Million Video Views: August 13, 2018. *50 Million Video Views: September 6, 2018. *60 Million Video Views: September 22, 2018. *70 Million Video Views: October 14, 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers